1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to folding cartons, and more particularly to a folding carton having an integral, internal supporting structure which includes a pair of tubular members adapted to hold and cushion a packaged article by preventing the article from coming in contact with the exterior walls of the carton.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A prior art search directed to the subject matter of this application in the U.S. Patent and Trademark Office disclosed the following Letters Patent: U.S. Nos. 1,865,268; 2,110,600; 2,393,734; 2,397,041; 2,621,783; 2,860,823; 2,939,622; 2,946,433; 3,118,591; 3,182,886; 3,252,566; 3,383,028; 3.386.004; 3,910,484; 4,026,411; 4,131,198; 4,159,765; 4,213,598. French Patent No. 1,192,574.
None of the prior art patents uncovered in the search discloses a carton having an internal cushioning structure comprising a pair of separate tubular members suspended on opposed end walls of the carton above the bottom wall of the carton and which are adapted to receive portions of a packaged article and cushion the article by preventing it from coming in contact with any of the exterior walls of the carton.